1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to display systems for aquariums and more particularly, to an aquarium containment system which includes in a first preferred embodiment one or more aquarium supports or racks for supporting multiple stacked sets of aquariums or tanks having tinted background accent and/or bottom accent panels and containing marine life. Each rack is provided with a removable lighting system and strips of light-dispersing acrylic to brighten and highlight the display. An automatic water distribution system is provided for the aquariums with mechanical and biological filtration systems and heaters for maintaining the marine life in a comfortable environment. A drain system is also provided for draining the aquariums, as well as an electrical system for servicing the various mechanical accessories, including providing power to the various pumps, heaters and lights in the system. Sliding access panels facilitate access to the tops of the aquariums and the lighting system for maintenance and cleaning purposes.
Among the problems realized in displaying marine life such as fish, in aquariums located in pet shops and stores having pet departments, is that of maintaining the aquariums at the desired temperature and cleanliness to insure the health of the marine life and also displaying the aquariums in an attractive, sales-conducive environment which also facilitates easy aquarium access, to quickly and easily remove marine life and maintain the aquariums on a periodic basis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
My U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,425, dated Aug. 27, 1991, details an "Aquarium and Bird and Animal Containment System" for solving the problem of insuring the health of marine life in the aquariums and providing an esthetically-pleasing appearance to the viewer and customer. Various other types of aquariums for maintaining fish and other marine life in a healthy condition are known in the art. Typical of these aquariums is the "Aquatic Chamber" of U.S. Pat. No. 3,557,753, dated Jan. 26, 1971, to Joseph L. Dantoni. The chamber includes a filter and means for circulating water, as well as heating and cooling capabilities. An "Aquarium" is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,774,575, dated Nov. 27, 1973, to Carol M. Patterson. The aquarium includes a frame, a tray having an aquarium compartment slidably mounted with the frame and a device for positioning and maintaining the tray and aquarium compartment in a horizontal disposition when the tray is pulled outwardly of the frame. An "Integrated Aquarium" is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,082,062, dated Apr. 4, 1978, to Donald J. Rodemeyer. The integrated aquarium includes all of the necessary aquarium mechanical functions, including an air pump, lighting and heating located in a compartment provided as a part of the aquarium base. Those components which are particularly subject to mechanical failure are mounted in a slide-out drawer provided as part of the base, for easy access. The preferred embodiment includes an especially pleasing, esthetic, hexagonal design which includes a thin, unobstructive cover. U.S. Pat. No. 4,380,968 dated Apr. 26, 1983, to Arthur B. Renny, entitled "Art of Exhibiting Fish", includes a vertical aquarium consisting of a transparent fish tank and a metal cowl. The aquarium requires the usual accessories for proper operation and stands vertically, having a height greater than its width or depth. The cowl also stands vertically and has a height, width and depth which are greater than that of the aquarium and is designed to silence, at least in part, the noise from the operation of the aquarium. U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,821, dated Aug. 19, 1986, to David D'Imperio details a "Sectionalized Integrated Aquarium". The aquarium is formed by two interlocking U-shaped members and the area thus formed is divided into two compartments, an aquarium compartment and a mechanical filtering chamber. The filtering chamber contains filters and a reservoir and the aquarium compartment contains a bottom filter. The sections are divided by a vertical wall which has internal plumbing members and serves as a conduit, as well as a divider. Water enters the aquarium section from the reservoir through the vertical panel and piping and is released from the aquarium compartment to the mechanical filtering chamber by waterfall action through slots in the upper part of the vertical panel. Water is constantly circulated between the sections and is continuously aerated and filtered. U.S. Pat. No. 4,684,462, dated Aug. 4, 1987, to George E. Augustyniak, details a "Filtration, Aeration and Water Level Control Means For Aquariums". The control device is portable and universally adaptable for use in conjunction with any conventional aquarium and for incorporation into the recirculation, water filtration and aeration system thereof. The device is designed to automatically maintain a predetermined level of water in an aquarium tank and continually remove water solely from the top surface of the water-containing aquarium tank and filter and aerate the same when in operation. The water control device is adapted to be supported on the wall of an aquarium tank and includes an open-top overflow receptacle positioned within the aquarium tank and an open-top prefilter receptacle positioned externally of the aquarium tank. The tank has an interior divided into a water-receiving department and a drainage compartment by a vertical petition wall and a siphon tube for transferring water from the bottom of the overflow receptacle to the bottom of the water-receiving chamber is also provided. The siphon tube has both of its ends at the same level, which level is below the level of the top edge of the prefilter receptacle petition wall, the overflow of prefilter receptacle having a water aeration system embodied therein and each receptacle may also have a filtration means incorporated therein. U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,008, dated Sep. 20, 1988, to R. L. Schroeder, et al, details an "Environmental Control Of An Aquarium". The device includes apparatus for controlling the environment of a tank adapted to be filled with water, where the tank includes multiple control apparatus. The invention utilizes a microprocessor having multiple control signal inputs and outputs and the apparatus is provided for coupling each of the control signal outputs to each of the control apparatus. A program device is coupled to the microprocessor signal input, such that the data can be entered for the control of each of the multiple control signal outputs. Moreover, a timing apparatus is likewise coupled to one of the plurality of signal inputs to allow the microprocessor to calculate time of day, such that data entered by the program device will selectively control the function of each of the control apparatus as necessary to maintain the environment within the limits set by the operator. U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,336, dated Nov. 29, 1988, to W. Scott Lineberry, details a "Controlled Environment Habitat For Aquariums". The habitat includes a transparent housing having top, bottom and sidewalls containing plant or animal life which is submerged in an aquarium. A forced air pump is connected by a tubular conduit to the housing for introducing air into the housing. Perforations in one wall provide means for passing air out of the house and, when air pressure is reduced, permits water to flow into the habitat to provide nourishment to the life contained therein. A "Cabinet, Aquarium and Animal Cage Unit for Biology Classrooms or the Like" is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 196,107.
It is an object of this invention to provide an aquarium containment system which is characterized in a first preferred embodiment by an aquarium support or rack containing at least one or multiple tanks or aquariums fitted with strips of light-dispersing acrylic material and a lighting system for illuminating the light-dispersing acrylic material.
Another object of this invention is to provide an aquarium containment system which is compact, easily accessible and locates multiple heated, aerated and filtered aquariums or tanks in easily viewable areas mounted on one or more aquarium supports or racks having light-dispersing acrylic provided therein and a lighting system for illuminating the light-dispersing acrylic and the aquariums.
Still another object of this invention is to provide an easily viewable and maintained aquarium containment system, which system includes one or more aquarium supports or racks for supporting multiple aquariums having tinted background and/or bottom panels in an easily viewable position, which racks are fitted with a removable lighting system and strips of light-dispersing acrylic material of selected color for highlighting the aquariums and the racks in an esthetically-pleasing manner.
A still further object of this invention is to provide an aquarium containment system which includes aquarium supports or racks joined in an array and fitted with multiple, stacked aquariums having tinted bottom and/or background accent panels and located in sets, which racks are also fitted with strips of light-dispersing acrylic of selected color and a removable lighting system accessed by sliding doors, for highlighting the aquariums and the light-dispersing acrylic in an esthetically-pleasing manner.